Eleven Prince
by Tenkuu no Hasha
Summary: Charles zi Britania has forsaken the world, when he witnessed the constant fighting between his family members. He himself become corrupt and didn't deny that. But then 1 simple child brought up the hope in him. Watch as the adopt prince declared the war to the entire world.


**3 December 2009 a.t.b**

Holy Britannian Empire. A nation born from the defeated remnants of the British Empire and is the world's dominant military superpower that ruled over one-third of the world. The territories that were conquered by Holy Britannian Empire and made into colony were called Areas.

Charles zi Britania was a cold and intelligent man who believed strongly in concepts such as social Darwinism, believing that only the strongest are worthy of rising in society. He was the current Emperor of Holy Britannian Empire. Not long ago, his Imperial Consort, Marianne was murdered by unknown entity, but he could careless about that. Not only that but when the 11th prince of HBE demanded an audition with him about his mother's death. Charles not only didn't care, but openly stated that he didn't care about weaklings. To demonstrate his seriousness, he exiled the Marianne's children.

Charles knew that he was rotten to the core and has been turn to a puppet of destiny since the day he and his twin brother made that vow. He also managed to influence most of his children with his philosophy. Charles didn't make an excuse for his actions because he understood that was a human nature. Seeing as the whole world were corrupt like that, made Charles realized that this world as well as the whole humanity were beyond saving. He was about to give up the hope until something out of nature happened.

It was just another day in the Royal Garden and Charles zi Britania was just gazing at the sky, thinking about how hopeless this world is. Then a twinkle star appeared above him, which made the emperor narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

He widenned his eyes when a child no older than 8 years dropped out from the sky. Charles instinctively ran to him and caught him in time. The child wore a white T-Shirt with a swirl symbol at the center and a simple gray shorts. He had spiky blond hair, since his eyes were closed, Charles couldn't see them. The most special feature of this child though was that he had six whisker-like marks on both cheeks. Also from the look, Charles could tell that he was Japanese.

"He is Japanese? But I will change that name to Area 11 soon" muttered Charles with narrowed eyes. Normally he discriminated those who are not Britannian. But something told him, that this child is special. Charles couldn't explain that feeling, but he just knew that.

And so he picked up the child and went to his castle.

 **Line break**

 **1 month later**

When the child woke up, he didn't remember his name nor where he came from. Charles decided to adopt him and made him the 13th prince of HBE. The boy was given a new name befitting a prince. He was named after the demigod hero of Greek, Achilles, Achilles zi Britannia. To say the public was in shock was understandable. Not only their emperor adopt a commoner, but it was not even Britannian.

Because of his appearance, Achilles was often being looked down by the other prince and princess, no not only by them but by the other Britannian nobles as well. Achilles didn't cry about that though, it's like he has already used to being treated like that. Of course, Charles also noticed that unusual feature of Achilles. Also unlike the other princes and princess the blond prince was disrespectful, but at the same time fearless. The only members of royal family that acknowledged him were the 3rd princess, Euphemia li Britannia, the 2nd prince, Schneizel el Britannia and of course Charles himself.

Achilles has proven dozen of times that titles means nothing to him. He respected a person by judging from their actions, but not tittles. At the same time, out of all princes, he was the one with highest physical endurance. Because of that, he quickly managed to handle a Knightmare.

 **Line Break**

 **August 10 2010 a.t.b**

After HBE managed to conquered Japan and made it to Area 11, Achilles began to question Britannia's action. As the person with a strong sense of justice, despite his young age, Achilles felt that Britannia's actions were wrong. So to understand the situation in the world better, the nine years old prince started his journey. Charles knew about that, but let his adopt son to do what he want. Achilles was completely different than his blood children. He could not be force upon by his philosophy. And unlike his other children, Achilles has a rebellious streak and never afraid to speak openly his thoughts.

Looking out from his favorite place, Sword of Akasha, Charles talked to himself. "Show me, Achill! Show me that you could resist the corruption of this world and rise above us all! I have forsake this world since long ago! But if you can prove me that there is hope in this world then show me!". Charles shouted out loud enough, in the end, that his voice was echoing through the whole space.

 **Meanwhile**

 **At the ghetto of Area 15**

The young prince walked around the destroyed city, looking around with a sad face. People wore tattered clothes and they all were very thin and lifeless. The buildings around were just ruins. There was not even one unbroken building.

"S-so this is an Area. The people here were nothing, but slaves to HBE" muttered Achill, shaking his head in disgust. But on the other side though, were the settlement of the so called Honorable Britannians. It was a prospered city that has everything you need for living. The people there wore elegant tidy clothes and walking proudly.

"I-I won't accept this! I won't this. BRITANNIA!" the young prince screamed out in rage. The people around looked at him strangely for a bit, but went their way as no one has a time to care what the stranger's thought.

 **Area 11**

 **Somewhere near Kururugi shrine**

Two boys looked out in horror at the destruction and corpse lying around the battle field. The black haired boy gritted his teeth in anger and turned to the brown haired boy with tears pouring from his eyes.

"Suzaku, I swear that I will destroy the Holy Britannian Empire!" declared Lelouch vi Britannia with so much hatred in his voice.

The brown haired boy that is carrying a blind brown haired girl could only looked at his friend in silence.

 **Back to Area 15**

Achill was continue his investigation of Area 15. One thing was clear Britannia was wrong. Now he needed to think how to correct this world. Despite being only nine, Achill was very wise for his age. Because of his wisdom, he was being target by many in HBE. And right now, one of them has made their moves.

Out of no where ammo, began to rain down at the young prince. With his incredible sharp instinct and athletic movements, the blond managed to dodge in time.

"I was being target since I was in HBE. It was only logically that they made their moves when I will be far away from Father, the only one that could protect me" muttered Achill, hiding himself at one of the destroyed ruins. Looking out a bit, the blond chuckled humorlessly. "They are hunting a child on Knightmares. That's what I called super extreme"

However the blond gasped when he heard a sound of engine behind him. He slowly looked around and widened his eyes in horror, seeing a Sutherland behind him.

"I've found you, little mouse!" a bloodthirsty voice was heard from the Sutherland. The Knightmare aimed its gun at the frozen child. The person within asked another question. "Hey, tell me! What do you valued the most Eleven prince-sama? Is it your life?"

The blond somehow managed to snap out of his shock. Now he is thinking how to escape. He can't die here now. Not until he fulfill his goal.

"Who dare to attack me? Don't you know who I am!" declared Naruto fearlessly. "I am the 13th prince of HBE, Achilles zi Britannia!" Normally he wouldn't play the prince card, but he is desperate now.

"Ha! Like I would be scared of a fake prince like you brat!" stated the pilot of Sutherland. "Someone wanted you dead. And I personally don't mind that! So be a good boy and die silently!"

"Wait!" shouted out the young prince. "If I am fated to die then at least I has the right to know the face of my executor!"

"Hmm, fair enough, trashy prince". Then the cockpit was opened and the face of the pilot was revealed.

Achilles widenned his eyes, he couldn't believe that one of Knight of Rounds will be the one that took his life. It was Knight of Ten, the most ruthless and bloodthirsty knight out of or the order. Luciano Bradley.

Luciano looked down cruelly enjoying the shocked look on the young prince's face. "Shock, huh? I would be to". Then he point his gun at the prince with a cruel smirk. "Bye bye!". With that he opened fire at the young prince, aiming at the center of the boy's forehead.

Achilles fell lifelessly to the ground after being shot. The blood poured out from the wound like rivers. Seeing his job was over, Luciano entered his cockpit and went away, leaving the young prince to die slowly.

'Am I really going to die like this? Without correcting anything in this world? Without making Britannia to see that they are wrong? Without making father to see sense' the blond questioned himself, with his eyes slowly closed from the lost of too much blood.

 **Line Break**

 **Unknown place in desert**

In a dark place deep in the cavern, one figure was seen sitting on the stone throne. The dark covered nearly his entire body, leaving only his mouth to be seen. In front of him was another figure, that was kneeling down before the previous one.

"Director, it seems Knight of Ten has accomplish his mission" report the kneeling figure.

"Good. You are dismissed!" the one sitting on the throne waved his hand to dismiss his servant. When the servant has gone, the figure thought out loud. "That boy was no ordinary boy. The fact that his wound healed so fast was a prove of that. I don't know what you see in him, Charles, but I won't let any one stand in the way of our dreams!"

 **With Charles**

The news of Achill death quickly got to the Emperor. The usual compose Emperor was shocked, he was confident that Achill could took care of himself. It was strange, but Charles has the faith in the adopt prince the most, more than his blood children. Charles treated all his children the same, and of course Achill was no exception. What made Achill different from his children was that he couldn't be influence by his philosophy and he has the guts to go against him without a second thoughts. That was the hope Charles clinging into, to the emperor all the humans were greedy and selfish. That's why he wanted Achill to prove that he was mistaken. But with him being dead now, all hope was lost to Charles. And somehow he knew, who was the one responsible fir that.

"Brother!" roared Charles in anger, his voice echoing through the Sword of Akasha. "You've done it again! You took something from me again!". He hasn't feel this furious since he found out that Marianne was dead.

 **Back to Area 15**

There was a group of people lurking around, searching for something. One of them spot a lying boy with a bleeding forehead and shouted.

"It seems I've found our target!"

The other immediately ran to his side. The woman in the group kneeled down and checked the boy's pulse. After the checking, she replied. "He is alive. And that's good. Good job, Lockon!"

The one that has his right eye covering by a bang looked down at the boy's wound on the forehead and wondered. "However it's nearly impossible for someone to survive a shot to the forehead. Just who is he really?"

The woman picked up the boy and carried him in her arms. Looking at the boy that was still unconscious, the woman replied. "Who knows? But Veda has chosen him to be the last Meister. With this Celestial Being is complete. All we have to do now is practice and wait for the right time to strike". Leesa Kujo knew perfectly well who this boy truly was. But she decided to keep it a secret for now. After all it will be a great shock to find out that one of Celestial Being Gundam Meisters was actually the crown prince of HBE.

 **A/N: That's all for the first chapter. This may turn out to like Gundam 00 plot in Code Geass universe, but it will be a bit different. As you can already guess Achilles zi Britannia was none other than amnesiac Naruto. The reason he survive the shot to the head should be obvious. Kurama.**

 **Please, give it a try and R &R. **


End file.
